Code Geass R3: Sons of Demons
by RaiZero
Summary: In this peaceful world, people fight to restore their previous worlds. And in the middle of this chaos are the sons and daughters of those involved in the Second Pacific War. So sides must be chosen to do what's right for the current world while those from the past lurk in the shadows, watching their every move.
1. Stage 1: A Peaceful World

**Hello Everyone! Welcome back to the Demons Trilogy with the final part of this series! Now the reasoning behind me creating this third part and not ending it with Twin Demons was because after reading a manga on a forum site about an alternative Code Geass R2 ending I decided that this series needed a third part which would be the grande finale! I'm very excited to do this because it is my first Post-R2 series and it will be very interesting because this story will go places that the last two have never even seen. So thank you readers of Twin Demons and it's sequel and thank you for coming here to R3. Thanks again and be sure to go on the Code Geass Fanon Wiki for more SOD information!  
**

* * *

**January 1st, 2019 a.t.b.  
**

**Horai Island, United States of China  
**

It has been only weeks since the death of the Demon King, Luis vi Briton formerly known as Luis vi Britannia. His death marked the beginning of a new era. One of peace. People have even been calling for a reform of the known calendar and rename it the Common Era or the Era of Peace. Despite this, the timeline known as Ascension Throne Britannia has stayed in place.

However, that wasn't the main concern. The one thing the world wanted to accomplish was fix everything that the Demon King had done. They wanted to tear away his monuments and statues. They wanted to destroy his bases and his armies. The world wanted every single thing related to the Demon King to be thrown into the fires of the sun. That wasn't too difficult to do, much to the surprise of the U.F.N.

It seems that Luis vi Briton had treated his own supporters and followers like dirt. No, less than dirt. He treated his highest generals like insects and he ensured they understood that he was the one and true king and the nobody would defy him or his orders. After his death, the armies under the flag of the Novus Empire of Briton began their own mission. They began reconstruction as well as reformation. It seems that the entire time that Luis vi Briton spent making the world his own, his subordinates began planning out a coup d'état as well as plans to restore the world to it's former glory.

However, the plans for a coup were no longer needed with the death of the Demon King. And it seems the plans for restoration were already underway the moment he died. And it was all thanks to one man. The savior of the oppressed, the black knight for justice, and the symbol of hope the world desperately needed.

Zero.

The one masked man who was formerly seen as a terrorist was now seen as a hero to the entire world. And thanks to Zero, those under the chains of oppression were saved. Thanks to Zero, the destructive weapons that held the world in fear were now hurdling towards the sun. Thanks to Zero, the world was at a state of peace it had never seen before. But little did they know, it wasn't thanks to Zero. It wasn't because of Zero that this all happened. It was thanks to one man who died, being hated by the world. It was thanks to one person that the world was at peace.

Nobody knew and nobody had to know. It was for the best that the Zero Requiem, now known as the Nex Requiem, would stay in classified files forever. Hell, it would be best if these files were destroyed along with those who knew about them. But they wouldn't say a word. Not one of them would say a thing. For they knew that in their hearts, _he_ was their hero and that was all that mattered.

But now things had to change. The world was on it's first step to reconstruction and those who were in power before the Battle at Mt. Fuji were all present at the Horai Island and negotiation talks were being held there, to see who would control what amount of territory as well as the issue of Briton remnants.

"We should restore the borders back to their original positions BEFORE the Battle of Mt. Fuji!" yelled out one of the delegates from Europe. This man, along with his government, wanted the European Union to be restored to it's former glory back before the Empire of Briton even existed.

"No! We should eliminate the European government and in it's place keep the original Briton government." said another delegate sent from the remains of the Briton Empire. Despite the fact that the Briton nation was responsible for the world falling under the rule of the Demon King, they still wanted a place in this world. They wanted to create a nation separate from it's past.

"I believe we should create new borders to favor all delegates from all nations." stated a Chinese delegate. The U.F.N. was having a really tough time finding a solution to their current situation. They all disagreed with each other and were trying to negotiate without causing tensions to form between themselves. Peace had finally been attained, for it to just disappear because of land was foolish.

But everything could be changed in an instant and it would be with the appearance of a masked man. The doors to the meeting room opened wide and in came four people. One was a tall man with brown hair, dressed fully in a black suit. This was Kaname Ohgi who was the Prime Minister for the United States of Japan. Standing to his right was a younger man of similar height who had straight brown hair that covered his forehead. His eyes of hazel color were accompanied by glasses. He was also wearing a black suit and in his right hand was a briefcase colored brown. This man was the Japanese delegate named Chris Fueler.

Walking in behind them were two people, one of them being the U.F.N. Supreme Chairwoman Kaguya Sumeragi who was dressed in a black suit as well, minus the trousers she was wearing a dress skirt that reached her knees. And standing at her side was the famous hero, Zero who was dressed in his own usual uniform.

Everyone's eyes darted towards the doors and immediately the hands of the delegates and the Supreme Council began to clap. Ever since Zero assassinated the Demon King, people would applaud when in his presence. His actions saved the world so he would be an international hero for the rest of time. The day he first appeared was now donned, Zero Day. The day he killed the Demon King was now known as Freedom Day.

But holidays aside, Zero still maintained his influence among the world and his decisions would greatly change the decision of the Supreme Council regarding the borders of the world. Ohgi and Chris took their seats at the Japan table while Zero and Kaguya continued along down the main walkway. At the front where the Supreme Council was, Kaguya took her seat as head while Zero sat at the Britannian table near it.

The applauding ceased and Kaguya's voice boomed over the speakers surrounding the room. "Today we have assembled to change the borders of the world in order to accommodate all nations everywhere. I believe the Britannian delegate, Zero, has a proposal for all nations of the globe to consider."

Zero stood up and walked towards the Supreme Council table, turned to face the crowd of delegates and his own voice filled the room. "I have been pondering over our current dilemma for the past week and I have finally found a possible solution. In order for the world to prosper and for all countries to share a similar state of wealth and prosperity, I have a plan for you all to vote for." Zero pulled a small remote from his hand and he clicked a button. The monitor above the Supreme Council flashed on and the image of the world appeared. The colors showing the respective countries of the current world changed, leaving a smaller amount of nations than there was previously.

Britannia's territories were reduced down to the continents of North and South America in an indigo color. Europe was split into a blue-green color on the top with green on the bottom. Africa was a golden color on the upper part, including a small portion of the Middle East. The lower portion of Africa was a pink color. Russia was colored red including the Middle East. To the right of that was India in a violet color while China was an orange color. On the Eastern area along the Pacific Ocean was Japan in a pale green shade along with the Koreas and all islands along the East coast of Asia, including Australia.

Everyone looked at the map confused and amazed. The world was many countries thanks to the United States Charter, now for Zero, the creator of said charter to propose the unity of these countries from the number of fifty down to nine was insane.

The delegates began to talk amongst themselves and they made calls to their nations leaders and after thirty minutes of decision making, the voting process began. After counting up the votes, the end result was one hundred for and zero against.

The world was now going to begin it's process of changing it's borders and uniting into unions which would be strong together, rather than separate.

"Now that we've agreed to the borders and territories of the world, there is the issue of military strength, specifically knightmare frames." said Kaguya over the intercom. "Does anyone have any suggestions?"

"I do." said a young voice. Everyone's attention turned to Chris Fueler who stood up and walked to where Zero was standing. He had a mic in hand, raised it towards his mouth and spoke. "I believe all militarys should enter a hiatus. End research and development of their knightmares. Recently we've seen the creation of the Ninth Generation frames in massive numbers. So far we've confirmed that these knightmares still exist. Guren S.E.I.T.E.N., Lancelot ALBION, Lancelot C.L.U.B., and Lancelot VELOX are all still intact. Among these, the Lancelot C.L.U.B. uses a nuclear reactor, rather than sukuradite, making it highly dangerous to even pilot."

"Now I believe Ninth Generation knightmares should be the last knightmares to exist and even then in limited numbers. I think each nation should be restricted to a small set of Ninth generation frames with ten knightmares being the maximum amount. Aside from that, I also believe that nuclear weaponry should not be used in any form, in order to avoid the creation of more F.L.E.I.J.A. and F.R.E.Y.R. weapons. I also think the schematics of these warheads should be deleted along with the files of the fortress codenamed, Damocles." Chris explained into greater detail.

"Thank you Chris Fueler. You may sit. Do any other delegates have ideas they wish to add?" asked Kaguya. The delegates began to talk among themselves even more and finally the voting process began just as before. In the end, everyone agreed to these conditions. Now the world was another step closer to a peaceful era. But what they didn't know was that despite everyone's approval, a group of people would still not agree to these conditions.

* * *

**July 1st, 2038 a.t.b.**

**Lamperouge Estate, Tokyo Settlement, United States of Japan  
**

A black haired individual was sitting at home, staring blankly at the plasma screen that was hooked up to the wall behind it. The television was turned off, hence the black screen, and surprisingly the man sitting on the L shaped couch wasn't fazed by it. He wasn't focused on the electronic nor did he even notice it's existence. Instead, his attention was on the multiple envelopes on the coffee table where his feet rested.

He was dressed in very casual clothing, wearing only a white tanktop, a pair of black basketball shorts, and black ankle high socks. His azure eyes looked down at the group of ten envelopes from different colleges around Japan. He had recently graduated from his school only two weeks before and now he was receiving requests from colleges all over the nation. But to him that wasn't important in the slightest. He didn't care for the universities that wanted him to attend their schools. To be perfectly honest, he only wanted to curl up in his mattress covered by a thick blanket and enter an eternal period of slumber.

But he knew better. He knew that college was important just as work was, but he still didn't care. Every school that has been sending him these letters didn't interest him. To be perfectly honest, he didn't know what to do with his life. He sighed deeply and he reached for the first envelope that he had already opened an hour before. He took out the paper inside, unfolded it, and read it in his mind.

It was the same as all the others. It wasn't any different. He didn't care about scholarships or his final exam scores. Each one of them addressed him as, Mr. Lamperouge. It really ticked him off. His name was Arthur, not Mr. Lamperouge. That title fell upon his father, Lelouch Lamperouge. At times like this Arthur was happy he wasn't a noble in Britannia like he could have been. The reasoning was that his parents didn't want their children to live under fear of assassination, so they moved to Japan and stayed here.

Arthur looked over at the television and he smiled. In the reflection he could see a silhouette and he recognized it as his mother. Nobody in the house that was a female had their hair combed down. His sister did as a child, but she changed it immediately to become, independent, from their mother. Arthur however, couldn't do much with his hair, and to be perfectly honest he didn't want to. Arthur wanted to be like his father, a genius businessman who owned the Mirage Enterprises conglomerate. This company was in possession of multiple other companies from media to electronics, to clothing, and even military contracts for the Black Knights.

Arthur wanted to be successful just like his father was. But he wanted to do it using the name of Arthur only, not Lamperouge. That was the one thing he didn't like about his dad, that he used his last name to attain power in this world. Arthur knew all about it as he took every history class there was. To be perfectly honest, Arthur didn't care for the world's history. He only wanted to learn about what had happened between the years of 2000 a.t.b. and 2019 a.t.b. Those nineteen years interested Arthur most, more specifically 2017 and 2018 a.t.b.

Zero, the Black Knights, the Black Rebellion, his father's ascension as Britannian Emperor, his uncles creation of a new empire that dominated the globe and finally the resurrection of Zero. These events were shrouded in mystery and Arthur wanted to know everything. For some odd reason his parents and their colleagues wouldn't say a thing about that time. Arthur also felt that not everything that happened back then was put into the history books. His history teacher, Mrs. Schnier, would always talk about how the winners wrote history down in their favor.

It was true and Arthur couldn't deny it. So he wanted to find out more, but his obsession wouldn't be quenched by becoming a history teacher or by asking questions. So now Arthur had to think. Whichever college he joined wouldn't take him to his goal. That left only one remaining solution, joining the military, more specifically, the Black Knights. They were involved from the beginning and they had to have records of what happened back then. No matter what it was, he would find out. But rising from a grunt in the Black Knights to attaining a high ranking officer position wasn't easy. So he would ask his mother who was standing next to him, looking over his shoulder to see what he was looking at.

"Still haven't thought of which college to attend?" asked his mother, Kallen Lamperouge, who was wearing a black suit similar to the one his father wore, minus the slacks and the addition of high heels and a long skirt.

Arthur looked over at his mother, who was in her late thirties, but she still looked fairly young and she made sure everyone remembered it. He sighed and replied, "Yeah. To be perfectly honest I may not even join a college. They don't have careers I care for. I don't want to go for sports as I did in the past either. A career of jumping, running, and colliding with others over a ball isn't exactly an ideal future."

"What about business? You always said how you someday wanted to become CEO of Mirage." said Kallen as she walked around the coffee table to sit down next to her son.

"Business is a maybe, but still. I don't know what to do. Mom, I wanted to ask you something and please don't freak out about it either." said Arthur as he slowly transitioned the conversation towards the question he had been meaning to ask.

"What is it?" asked Kallen with a face of curiosity.

"How difficult is it to achieve a powerful position in the Black Knights?" he asked, getting ready to deal with a massive freak out from his mother.

"WHAT? YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT JOINING THE BLACK KNIGHTS?" asked Kallen in a very loud and angry voice.

"I am, a little. That was why I asked you not to freak out over it. So how difficult is it?" asked Arthur once again, hoping he could dodge her wrath.

"ARE YOU INSANE? HAVEN'T YOU SEEN THE NEWS? THEY'RE AT WAR WITH TERRORISTS IN THE INDIAN OCEAN AND YOU WANT TO JOIN?" asked his mother as the thought of her child going to war entered her mind.

"I just want to know how difficult it is to become a high ranking officer." Arthur said once again, hoping she would calm down. And she did. Kallen regained her composure and she looked into the eyes of her son and said, "It isn't too difficult, depending on how well you do on physical and written exams. It also depends on what job you want. To become a knightmare pilot isn't too hard, but a high ranking officer will take some effort."

"I see. Thanks. Anyway I have to get going, I promised Aizu I'd go with him to the Knight Battles downtown at the Ikaruga Stadium." said Arthur as he stood up from his seat, grabbing the envelopes as he did, and he exited the living room to walk towards his room.

After walking up a flight of stairs, he turned left and reached his door. He brought out his key located in his right pocket and he unlocked the door, opened the handle, and closed the door behind him after entering. His room was very spacious, but it lacked a lot of furniture. Near the window that overlooked his backyard was a simple wooden desk with a computer on it that had two monitors. His keyboard was also unique as it was actually three keyboards in one, similar to the Shinkiro knightmare controls as his father had told him.

Right next to his office area was a television that rested atop a wide dresser. On said dresser, he also had a gaming console, controllers, game boxes and a headset for online play. Directly across from his television was his kin sized bed that was held up by a fancy wooden bed frame. To the right of his bed was yet another dresser with personal belongings on it such as his phone, cologne, and framed pictures of himself as a child along with his family and friends.

On the right wall near the dresser with the photos was a door that led to his bathroom. He walked towards it after grabbing hold of the stack of clothes he had placed on his bed. In the stack was a pair of black jeans, black socks, a white t shirt, a black jacket, and finally his boxer-briefs. Before going into the bathroom he grabbed his phone and began scrolling through the media player in order to pick the appropriate song to listen to while showering. Once inside his bathroom, he shut and locked the door behind him, dimmed down the lights after turning them on, and he placed his phone into a device that was called the Mirage Expander, which was basically a speaker system for phones and music players that even had voice control so he could control the phone without having to touch the phone or the speakers. His phone clicked and his favorite song began to play which was called, Euphemia, by a band named Area 11. The song was in reference to his aunt, Euphemia li Britannia and the Special Administrative Zone Massacre back in 2017 which sparked the Black Rebellion.

Arthur didn't understand most of the lyrics, but he found it to be a good song nonetheless. So after putting it on pause, he undressed down to nothing but bare skin and he entered his shower/bath. It was very spacious, probably around the size of a jacuzzi, maybe even a little bigger. According to the seller of this house, it could fit at most ten people standing up or sitting down. When he first heard that Arthur didn't understand, but when he saw the shower he saw there was seating around the entire shower as well as four shower heads lined along the walls. It was very amazing since they were rectangular shower heads that were in the wall and could be programed to turn on only one wall or all four. It was awesome for Arthur. But he never used it for anything really. He would stand there and shower himself or sometimes sit down on the ground or on the seating when he felt like relaxing.

* * *

Outside of the Lamperouge household, a black SUV was coming onto the Estate. The gates opened after confirmation and the black SUV drove up the driveway and parked next to the other cars of the Lamperouge family. The vehicles turned off and out of the car came three people. One of them was a blonde haired man around Arthur's age, the other was a red haired girl with her hair spiked up in the back, and finally a brown haired man with very curly hair.

The blonde one was wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, and white Nobles, the popular high tops from Britannia. The crimson haired girl was in a red sleeveless shirt, blue shorts that ended at her thighs, white high socks, and red Chuck Taylor's from Britannia. Finally the brown haired one was in a white shirt that had the Ashford logo on the front, black pants, and black boots along with it.

They all walked along the black stoned path that went from the driveway towards the stairs that led up into the house's double doors. They all walked along in silence and when they reached the door, the red headed girl unlocked it with her key and they entered, closing and locking the door behind them.

One inside, the blonde and brown haired males stared in awe at the amazing inside of the home. It had a large staircase not too far away from the main doors and above them directly was a shining chandelier. The floors were covered in white tiles and along each side of the staircase were doorways, one leading to the massive living room and the other to the kitchen and dining area.

The girl called out, "Mom! Arthur! Are you guys here?" They heard footsteps and from the left doorway next to the stairs came out her mother, Kallen. She smiled and said, "Hey everyone! How are you all doing?"

The blonde one stood at attention and he replied, "We're doing fantastic now that we're in your presence Mrs. Lamperouge."

"You know Lelouch wouldn't be too happy to see you flirting with me Gabriel." Kallen stated as she walked towards them.

"He'd probably tell your mother to destroy you for acting just like your dad does." said the brown haired male with a laugh.

"I doubt it. Aizu, you should know that my mom wouldn't do anything to me." said Gabriel with a smirk. His mother was the head of the school they all graduated from, Ashford Academy. Her name was Milly Ashford and although Gabriel didn't think anything would happen, Milly always had the time to make her family do wild things that ended in their suffering.

"Oh you have no idea what your mom would do. Especially if you act like Gino towards others." Kallen said as she began walking towards the doors.

"Are you going out mom?" asked the red haired girl.

"Yes Aiko. I have a meeting to attend with your father at Mirage Tower. I'll be back in time for dinner." said Kallen as she walked out of the house, leaving the trio alone.

"So what about you Aizu? What would your dad do if he saw you acting like Gabe here?" asked Aiko as she began walking up the steps with the other two.

"I don't know. He'd probably tell me to quit it. I don't think my mom would do anything either." said Aizu as he thought about his parents. They were loving, but weren't disciplinary. He never did anything too idiotic or out of line anyway, so they didn't have to punish him. But when something did happen, all his father did was give him a talk and a grounding sentence for a week or so.

"I'd thought Aunt Euphie would scold you fiercely. You know how crazy she can get." Aiko said as they reached the second floor and began walking towards her room to the right of the stairs.

"Yeah I know. But I don't think she would, not to me anyway." Aizu said as he looked around the house with his violet eyes that he gained from his mother. His parents worked alongside his aunt and uncle at Mirage Enterprises. Suzaku Kururugi and Euphemia Kururugi were assigned military and humanitarian aid positions. Suzaku was the head of the military sector named, Albion Inc. while Euphemia was in head of the Special Humanitarian Aid Department or SHAD. In Lelouch's eyes they were perfect for these positions.

Finally they reached Aiko's room which wasn't all too different from her brother's, however she herself had a few key differences. She had a bigger office area with multiple files and papers spread around her desk. She also had a couch with a coffee table in one corner of the room, to the right of her television system. She also had a Chess board and it's pieces set up on said coffee table. Unlike her brother, Aiko was more of a strategist. They both were, but she had more skill than her sibling did, while Arthur had more physical skill, hence his position in sports and athletic events.

Gabriel and Aizu sat at her couch while Aiko began going through her desk to find her phone and wallet for today's event. It was currently noon and they were going to go to the Ikaruga Stadium in an hour to attend the Knight Battle tournament. That was one of the sports in Japan, the Japanese Knight Battles, JKB, which would basically be a tournament of people fighting one another with knightmare frames from a long time ago. Whichever knightmare you used was up to yourself and your sponsors. These battles were amazing and since they were so dangerous, they used Blaze Luminous technology to keep the fighting from reaching the watching crowd or the world outside the stadium. They would basically be fighting in a giant orb of Blaze Luminous shielding.

But this year was important. From the rumors they've been hearing, it is said a Britannian Royal Family member was going to participate using one of the latest knightmares ever to exist. Well that was the rumor and they were determined to watch it.

"Found it! Now we can go!" Aiko yelled out as she pocket her phone and wallet.

"What about Arthur?" asked Aizu as they all walked out of her room.

"He'll catch up." Aiko said nonchalantly as she began strolling down the stairs.

"It seems you had to catch up." a voice said. They looked at the door and saw that Arthur was already waiting for them, fully dressed in his white shirt, black pants, and black Nobles, similar to Gabriel's. The group of four exited the house, Arthur locking the door, and they all got into Gabriel's SUV made by Mirage as well, and they drove off towards downtown Tokyo, hoping they'd get to see this Britannian Royal. Now Gabriel knew full well about Aizu, Arthur, and Aiko being related to Royalty, but they weren't confirmed Royals with titles and such and to be honest, Gabriel didn't care. His father was the Knight of Three and his mother was a former-noble. To him he didn't care for titles as that was how he was raised. His father would tell him all about how is best friend had risen from a soldier to becoming the Knight of Seven and eventually Knight of Zero. So he held massive respect for commoner's of all nationalities.

Even if their uncle was the Demon King.

* * *

**Ikaruga Stadium, Tokyo Settlement, United States of Japan**

Preparations were being made for the upcoming tournament. Nations from all over the globe including private corporations were sending their representatives to Japan just for this event. It wasn't necessary and nor was it as big as the Olympics, but people sure treated it like it was.

Many people of many different ethnicities had arrived. Britannian, Japanese, European, Eurasian, and even Briton pilots had signed up for the tournament. The only rules for this tournament were no aiming at cockpits, no intentional firing at the crowd, and no knightmares Eighth Generation or higher. The reasoning was because Eighth Generation were military knightmares and Ninth Generation knightmares were highly classified for the best pilots from each nation, the United States Charter ensured that.

Anything from First Generation all the way to Seventh Generation, however, was usable and many people even made their own custom models. People made some very amazing looking knightmares while others made some that looked right out ridiculous. And that was what Dash ri Britannia was staring at. Dash was the rumored Royal from Britannia. He had brown hair similar to his uncle's and he had violet eyes as well. His jawline was that of a fully grown adult, despite his young age of nineteen. He was in the hangars of the stadium and he was preparing his own knightmare for combat, but his attention switched over to the machine to his right which seemed to be a custom and it looked idiotic to say the least.

He understood what the person must have been going for, but it still looked ridiculous. He heard someone yelling out the word, "Hey!", so he looked down at the ground and saw an orange haired guy waving at him. Dash exited his machine's cockpit and climbed down the stairs and walked towards the man who was calling out to him.

"So I saw that you were checking out my frame. What do you think?" asked the spiky haired man. Dash looked up and he said, "I understand the headpiece. It's a reference to the GINN from the show Gundam SEED. I also know where that frame comes from. It used to be the famous Z-01/b Lancelot Club used by Rai Sumeragi. The float system is from the RZA-10JS Percival, piloted by the Vampire of Britannia, Luciano Bradley. The cockpit is from the Sutherland unit and the waistline is from the Vincent models. But I don't understand the arrangement. The final design looks so, hideous. And the color of light blue and violet parts isn't exactly attractive."

"WHAT? You dare insult my machine, the JKB-052 Shallot? It is made of the world's best knightmares! It could destroy your machine in an instant! I mean look at it! It's a custom Glasgow! Mine is a Seventh Generation knightmare!" yelled out the orange haired man. "I, Insano Bradley could destroy your frame in seconds!"

"My machine is the BKB-013 Glasgow Slash. It is made out of Burai parts, Glasgow parts, and independent parts. The fists are covered with armor that have spike slash harkens. The shoulders have extra armor with slash harkens as well, and the waists also have customized versions of the hip slash harken your machine uses. My knightmare is a seventh generation frame as well. So don't get cocky, Insano." said Dash as he began walking back towards his azure and golden knightmare.

"Wait! I didn't get your name. I want to know who you are before I defeat you in battle!" yelled out Insano.

"You'll figure it out eventually." said Dash as he began working on his machine. As he began calibrating the controls a female voice caught his attention. He looked back and saw his friend and knightmare designer, Mariel Lubie, was looking into the cockpit.

Mariel was a gifted knightmare designer and engineer and she used to be in the employment of the Camelot R&D in Britannia where she worked under the famous Lloyd Asplund, but she was then hired by Dash to create his custom knightmare for the Knight Battles.

"Are you sure you don't want to use the Trident for this battle?" asked Mariel. She had brown hair that was kept short and beautiful blue eyes that always showed a fascination in technology and science, but more importantly, they showed signs of worry. Despite the impossibility of dying in these tournaments, people still got critically injured, some even paralyzed. She didn't want Dash of all people getting seriously hurt like that.

"I'm sure. The Slash will do perfectly. No machine can beat it unless they are on the same fighting level as I am." Dash said with a smile as he continued to type into the laptop connected to his machine. "TOURNAMENT SHALL COMMENCE IN FIVE MINUTES!" said a voice over the intercom throughout the hangars. Dash looked at his laptop and completed calibration. He disconnected it, handed it to Mariel, and left to get dressed in his pilot's uniform. If he did well, he would come out of this fight victorious. His aunt Cornelia didn't teach him how to fight for nothing.

* * *

People had all been making their way to their seats after buying merchandise from hats to foam fingers as well as food such as burgers and nachos. Among them was the group of four, Arthur, Gabriel, Aiko, and Aizu. They had managed to get seats closest to the battlegrounds which was also closest to the Blaze Luminous shield which could barely be made out by the naked eye. But luckily, the shield was a good distance away and was double layered so any explosions near them would be absorbed by the shield and it would shake them around.

Gabriel was extremely excited as he had bought a hat that carried beer along the sides with tubes leading down to his mouth. He had bought it using his fake I.D. while the others only bought food and drinks. Arthur was excited as well. He wanted to see how well these machines moved and he wanted to see which machine was being piloted by the Britannian Royal.

Aizu looked up at the open sky and asked, "Is that a Mirage blimp?" Everyone looked up as well and Aiko said, "Yeah it is! My dad did say he was advertising for these events this year. There was good money in doing so."

"I bet there is. Now come on, pay attention to the ceremony!" said Gabriel as he pointed at the center of the arena. There was a group of five knightmare frames, Akatsuki's, in a military formation on the ground. One of them was holding the Japan flag while the other had the U.F.N. flag to represent all nations participating in this event. In the hands of one of the Akatsuki's was a woman famous for her singing voice. She was an Internet sensation in Japan and she was known to the world as Amanda Lee.

Amanda was a brown haired woman with green eyes and she was popular among men for her beauty. She began singing Japan's national anthem, which was created in 2018 after the fall of the Demon King.

"A light was born at the World's End, but now that very light is the hope within the wind! We have fought hard and lost all of our kindness. We have fought hard just to restore our independence. But now with the fall of the king, we have gained our freedom. With the death of the serpent and the sound of his dying scream. Everything is bright. We can now make this shattered dream and echo that is felt in the future yet to come. The light that's born at this world's end is now the very light that will make us unite! As a spark within the wind!"

With the end of the song, the crowd applauded, cheered, and chanted, "U.S.J.!" The Japanese people were truly patriotic as they had fought the longest and hardest against Britannia. Since peace had been attained almost 20 years ago, they have become the forerunner in the world's peacekeeping efforts alongside Britannia.

Now the battles could begin.

* * *

**1 Hour Later...**

Currently the battles had been going for an hour and the Britannian Royal had not shown up. The first rounds were just about to end with the last battle between two Britannians. "On the Blue side is Isano Bradley, a relative of the Vampire of Britannia in his JKB-052 Shallot! And on the Red side is Dash ri Britannia, our special guest from Britannia's Royal Family! He is also the Son of the Demon King! He is piloting his own custom the BKB-013 Glasgow Slash!" yelled the announcer.

Everyone was shocked that the offspring of the Demon King was the Britannian Royal that was participating. Anger began to grow and racial slurs began being thrown at the young prince.

On the battleground, Dash ignored their comments. They were ignorant and confused people who didn't understand a thing so he didn't care much for their insults. He pushed his controls forward as the match began. He shot his machine's rifle which the Shallot blocked with it's Blaze Luminous shields located on it's forearms. Things like the Blaze Luminous was something his knightmare lacked, but thanks to immense upgrades that he had made to his knightmare, it could fight on par with the Shallot.

The Shallot took flight using it's float system which the Slash also lacked, but Dash didn't care for things like flight. It was an enclosed space so the Shallot couldn't hide from the bullets of the Slash and it couldn't stay in flight forever thanks to the rule that machines could only stay in flight for one minute if the enemy didn't have a float system. So the Shallot landed to ensure he wasn't eliminated from the match. That was when he made his mistake. The Glasgow Slash fired off it's chest mounted slash harkens at the Shallot and it managed to grab hold of the float system. The Shallot tried to fly once more and it began pulling the Glasgow Slash up with it, but the Slash fired off it's other slash harkens to reduce what the Shallot could actually do.

Dash pressed the button on his machine's throttle and the slash harkens located on the Slash's hips made contact with the legs of the Shallot, grappling it. This left the Shallot with it's own forearm harkens and it's hip harkens as it's weapon along with it's MVS blades. Dash pressed the button on his controls once again to begin pulling in the anchors which caused his machine to pull down the Shallot towards itself.

Insano began moving his own controls and tried to get his MVS out, but the Glasgow Slash shot it's rifle and destroyed the arms of the Shallot, leaving it's arm harkens and Blaze Luminous shielding destroyed. In retaliation, the Shallot boosted downwards as fast as it could in order to crash the Glasgow into the ground and render it useless which was the goal of these matches anyway.

However, Dash predicated this move and he fired off his machine's shoulder mounted harkens at the wall surrounding the stadium which wasn't protected by the Blaze Luminous. He activated it's wire so his machine would be pulled towards there. This meant that the position of their knightmares would change from horizontal to a vertical standing position just as he wanted. Once on the ground, the Glasgow Slash released the Shallot and began shooting at it. The Shallot reversed quickly and tried to take flight, but it's float systems were damaged by the shots from the Glasgow.

This left the Shallot with nothing but it's hip harkens as weapons. Insano had greatly underestimated the power of the Glasgow Slash and it's pilot, which he now discovered to be Dash ri Britannia which had put enormous pressure upon himself. He didn't want to be responsible for injuring a Prince of Britannia so he didn't go all out as he should have.

Before he could attack Dash once more something strange happened. The stadium's lights began to flicker as did the Blaze Luminous shielding. The shields dropped and before the announcer could call for the fans to stay calm an explosion occurred. From up above, the blimp under the Mirage name had lowered it's altitude and had fired upon the Shallot, destroying it and it's pilot in the process. From the blimp, three grey knightmares were dropped from it's cargo area before the blimp began to take flight upwards and away from the stadium.

These knightmares were the infamous PMI-20 Nemean knightmares. They were custom models made from the specs of the Gloucester, Sutherland, and Guren knightmares. The body was odd as the chest plate was straight, but it began curving directly downwards. The chest had slash harkens mounted on and the lower body was made of Gloucester legs. The arms were made from the arms of the Guren Mk.1 having the arm mounted cannons on each arm. The shoulders were of the Sutherland while the cockpit was of the Guren. These knightmares were made specifically for the terrorist company known as Peace Mark which had the goal of restoring the countries of the world back to it's original borders during 2018. They were the group against the borders put in place by Zero and the U.F.N.

And for an odd reason, they were here in Japan, attacking a civilian arena when they were originally being fought in the Indian Ocean by the Black Knights. From the arena's hangars, the five Akatsuki's and two custom knightmares launched to battle these invaders.

One of these customs was a purple and red Gloucester that had apparently been modified by the sukuradite veins it used and the upgraded systems. Physically, it had small red spikes along it's head like a mohawk. The forearms had old versions of the Blaze Luminous, back when it didn't have slash harkens. On it's left shoulder was an armor similar to the one that the Glasgow Sharp had, but this one didn't have slash harkens, but it did have spikes to match the ones on its head and it had missiles located there. It was the JKB-029 Gloucester Spike.

The other custom was made from Glasgow, Gloucester, and Lancelot technology. The upper body was of the Lancelot but it had the chest mounted slash harkens and arms of the Glasgow, but it also had Blaze Luminous shields on it's forearms with the slash harkens, unlike the Gloucester Spike. The hips and waist armor was of the Gloucester, minus the legs which was of the Lancelot. Finally the head was also of the Lancelot, however it had the added horns of the Gloucester heads and a floatation system. This machine was colored grey and a dark and light shade of blue-green. This was the BKB-19 Arbroath.

The Glasgow lead the other knightmares against the Nemean's since it's pilot was the most experienced here. It fired off it's rifle at the lead Nemean, but it dodged and fired it's own forearm mounted cannon. The blast was blocked by the Arbroath which sped up to block the attack. The Arbroath shot it's slash harkens at the same Nemean that attacked the Glasgow and pulled it toward itself. Seizing the opportunity, the Glasgow Slash sped forward and punched the Nemean in it's chest with it's spiked slash harken still in it's port on it's armored knuckles. The Glasgow spun around and continued towards another Nemean. The Akatsuki's opened fire upon it, but this pilot was experienced and was able to dodge the shots.

So the Gloucester Spike shot it's missiles at said Nemean while the Glasgow Sharp closed in, the Nemean dodged the missiles, but it couldn't dodge the eight slash harkens from the Glasgow Sharp. The harkens immobilized the knightmare by destroying it's landspinners, legs, and arms.

This left one more Nemean to deal with which the Glasgow and one Akatsuki went after. The Nemean saw this coming and it shot upon the evacuating crowd in order to draw the attention of at least one of them. The blast destroyed a good bit of the wall supporting the seats, so Dash pushed his Glasgow forward and sped up quickly to try and keep the wall from crumbling by using his machine as a support beam.

This left it vulnerable to attack. The Akatsuki tried to protect the Glasgow, but failed, resulting in it exploding in a great ball of fire. So the Glasgow fired off one of it's harkens to at least damage the incoming Nemean. The harken grabbed hold of the Nemean's leg, which the pilot used to his advantage. He reversed quickly, pulling the Glasgow away from the crumbling wall it was trying to hold up.

But before it could open fire upon the Glasgow with it's arm cannons, a blast of energy destroyed it entirely. It was the XT-505 Shen Long, the successor to the XT-404 Shen Hu, that had destroyed the Nemean with it's chest mounted Baryon Cannon. The Glasgow acted quickly to try and regain it's position at the crumbling wall and it's factsphere sensed that someone who had been running from the scene was now trying to hold onto the crumbling floor as his friends tried to help him up.

The Glasgow acted fast and at full speed, tried to position itself to catch the person should he/she fall, which they did. Luckily, the fall wasn't a big one and the person didn't die on impact, but any person would be hurting after such a drop.

The Shen-Long which flew here from the Tokyo Base was accompanied by Akatsuki knightmares capable of flight and they took care of the Nemean knightmares by disabling them and carrying them back to base by using their slash harkens. The Knight Police which used Gekka's as their vehicles, rather than the Glasgow units used by the Knight Police in Britannia, also arrived to help with the scene. All civilians and faculty were evacuated and the custom knightmares that were there were being moved to another location. The Shen-Long landed near the Glasgow Slash and it's pilot had exited from her cockpit to speak with the Glasgow Sharp pilot who had exited his knightmare to talk with the person he had saved.

"You did a brave thing. I thank you for springing into action to help save this arena and the civilians from danger. My name is June Shuska." she said after shaking hands with the Prince of Britannia. She was wearing the usual Japanese knightmare uniform, but hers was colored blue to match her machine's color. She had long black hair and brown eyes and a posture showing many years of military training.

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I must speak with this man." Dash said as he began walking towards the person he rescued that was sitting the hands of his Glasgow. June turned on her heel and began walking back to her knightmare to return to her base. The Shen-Long was similar in appearance to the Shen-Hu, but some differences was the head, shoulder armor, and legs. The head of the Shen-Long was the same, minus the horn which was moved to pointing forward, similar to the Lancelot Club. It also had horns pointing from the back of it's head. The shoulder armor was changed with the left shoulder being the Hadron Blasters similar to the ones used on the Percival while the right shoulder was in similar appearance to the Lancelot Conquista armor. The legs had parts of the Guren SEITEN on the forelegs while the feet were colored red. Internally the systems were upgraded to match the speed and power of the current knightmares. The Shen-Long began to fly away, while Dash came into contact with the black haired man he rescued.

"Are you alright? Do you need medical attention?" asked Dash who was worried this man might have had a broken leg or something of that nature. He'd prefer to have saved this man's lie without any injuries or trauma.

"No I'm fine. Thank yo-" said the man as he stared into the eyes of his rescuer. Dash looked back with the same shock and amazement.

"You are...D-Dash ri Britannia." said Arthur surprised amazingly by the fact that his cousin had saved his life.

"And you are...Arthur vi Britannia." Dash said in the same surprised state.

"It's Lamperouge actually. So we finally meet. Sooner than expected I guess." said Arthur with a smile on his face.

"Yes I guess so." Dash replied as his attention was drawn to the mic on his ear. "Dash! We need to get back to the Avalon II for repairs. We also need to get back to Britannia before blame is placed on us for this event!" said Mariel over the headset.

"Right. Well then Arthur, we'll meet again someday. So long." Dash said as he reentered his knightmare and sped off back to the container for his knightmare.

"Someday..." Arthur muttered as he was lead by the police in the arena back to the civilians outside of the arena.

* * *

**Lamperouge Estate, Tokyo Settlement, United States of Japan**

Arthur was sitting at the living room just as he was before, but this time questions bombarded him from all sides. His friends and his sister really wanted to know how his meeting with the Britannian Prince was. They wanted to know if the Son of the Demon King was really the same as his father.

"No he isn't as ruthless or cold. He seemed respectable, kind, and intelligent. Unlike you Aiko. You should know out of all of us that Dash isn't like his father. Our dad has told us multiple times how he was like and you keep asking about his personality." Arthur said angrily.

"I know, but what if he changes? What if he decides to follow his father's footsteps?" asked Aiko, obviously not believing his brother's words.

"Either way, it's awesome that you met him. You know that guy really knows how to handle a knightmare. He destroyed that ugly Shallot knightmare with a Glasgow!" Gabriel yelled out excitedly. It was an amazing feat, yes, but still. The Shallot pilot was now dead and many people were injured. Now fingers were going to be pointed, specifically at the Mirage company because the knightmares had come from the Mirage blimp.

And speaking of the company, the CEO had just arrived. The slamming of a door could be heard along with angry footsteps as the black haired Lelouch Lamperouge entered the living room and sat down on the couch very roughly, while his wife tried to calm him down.

"The Black Knights are trying to point fingers at me? We didn't do anything! The evidence is right there too! The crew of that blimp were killed and replaced by Peace Mark members! How can they say we did it on purpose?!" Lelouch yelled out in anger, putting his head in his hands after ending his fit.

"They have nothing against us so we won't be charged or convicted Lelouch so don't worry." Kallen said as she sat next to her angry husband.

"I know...but the public won't trust us and neither will the rest of the world. Companies and nations of the globe will suspect us as the culprit no matter what we do." Lelouch said in a more calm tone.

"It'll be fine dad. I know it will. They can't afford to just stop doing business with the company can they? So just wait it out and this'll blow over. What they should be worrying about is how Peace Mark got here in the first place. Shouldn't the Japanese government be looking out for them?" asked Aiko who was thinking of who could have allowed their entry into Japan in the first place. The blimp launched from Tokyo International Airport, so they must have taken over the blimp there, so how could they have gotten their machines on board without being noticed?

"You're right. I'll figure it out later. Anyway, you were there so how did it go?" asked Lelouch as he tried changing the subject even though it was still about the same event.

"I managed to get caught in the battle by falling with the crumbling arena. Someone saved me though, the pilot of the Glasgow, Dash ri Britannia." Arthur explained. Lelouch's eyes opened wide and he looked at his son in shock, as if he had just done something that shouldn't have happened. Kallen did so as well.

"What? Is something the matter?" asked Arthur, worried that he did something horribly wrong.

"No you didn't. But why would Dash be here anyway? Listen, we'll talk about this later. Aizu and Gabriel, you two should get going home since it is getting late. We'll see you tomorrow." said Lelouch as he stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah you're right. Well thanks for allowing us to visit. We'll see you tomorrow." Gabriel said as he began leaving with Aizu in tow.

In Lelouch's mind however, he was shocked and worried. He didn't want his son meeting his nephew, the Son of the Demon King, because he was worried that their contact would provoke another incident like the one nineteen years ago. The last thing that needed to happen was the sons of demons getting involved in the world's affairs. Especially with Peace Mark. The only people that knew this was Lelouch, that Peace Mark was Geass related and he had to stop their actions quickly. Otherwise who knows what would happen. Since it had to do with Geass it couldn't be good at all so that was why he supported the Black Knights attacking Peace Mark. But hew knew himself he couldn't interfere because the Black Knights themselves still had members that knew of his own secret as being the first Zero. So he couldn't risk going back because they were unpredictable. But if he couldn't, maybe his son could.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter and don't forget to go to the Code Geass Fanon wiki for information regarding this fanfic! The map of the world will be there along with Knightmare images and descriptions. Also don't forget that character bio's will be on that site too with concept art of them! So thanks again for reading and review please so I can know how you guys like or dislike this story!**


	2. Stage 2: Return Of The Rain

**Hello Everyone! Not much to say except sorry for being late and enjoy this chapter! Also be sure to review when your finished reading! Thanks!  
**

* * *

**July 2nd, 2038 a.t.b.**

**Lamperouge Estate, Tokyo Settlement, United States of Japan  
**

The events regarding the Peace Mark attack upon Ikaruga Stadium quickly became news and those involved were at the center of attention. Arthur and Aiko's E-mails were flooded with messages, asking how scary it was and if they met with the Prince of Britannia. Of course the Lamperouge twins kept their mouths shut and didn't respond, but the attention was overwhelming.

And today Arthur was going to be met with something he didn't expect. The doorbell rung throughout the household and the maid answered the door. Arthur was coming down the stairs and seeing the small crowd of familiar people from school was nerve racking. "It seems friends from your school have arrived Mr. Arthur." said the maid with a happy smile.

"Ugh..let them in and show them to the living room. I'll be there shortly." Arthur replied as he ran back up the stairs towards his room to mentally prepare herself for the flood of questions sure to come.

The group walked behind the maid and entered the spacious living room with a vast L shaped couch, a 70 inch plasma screen and a huge coffee table with magazines laying on it. Everyone sat down and got comfortable as they waited for Arthur to come to see them. "You know coming into this living room always amazes me." said the blonde girl with blue eyes. She was dressed in a blue t shirt and a white skirt with matching tennis shoes and shin high socks. Her name was Mary Weinberg, daughter of the Knight of Three and the Ashford Academy headmaster. She was the oldest of the group and she was well known for her flirty and very outgoing personality. She was also the Ashford Academy Student Council president, up until Arthur won the Senior election. But that didn't mean much as he didn't really plan out anything, leaving it all to Milly.

She was seated next to her cousin, Mark E. Ashford, son of the Knight of Five and his bride another former Knight of the Rounds. He had short brown hair that was spiked upwards and his eyes of azure color showed signs of boredom. Unlike his cousin Mary, Mark was very melancholy and was more of a sadist than an upbeat and cheery student. He was dressed in clothes that countered his Mary's, he wore a white shirt with a black hoodie, black pants, and black Nobles.

"This home is amazing isn't it? But I bet it isn't used often." Mark said in a depressed tone of voice.

"Why wouldn't they use it often?" asked another female with long blonde hair combed straight down with her bangs above her light purple eyes that showed signs of boredom. She was the famed daughter of the Knight of Two, Henry Tauren and his former associate turned bride, Cecile Croomy. Her name was Caroline Tauren. She herself was wearing a long sleeved shirt that had a wide collar showing off her shoulders and her cleavage. Her lower body wear consisted of blue jeans and black Chuck Taylor sneakers.

Along with them were Aizu Kururugi and Gabriel Weinberg who were dragged into this by Mary. Gabriel and Mary were siblings and although they respected each other, they didn't get along often.

"Because we are never here." said a menacing voice. Everyone turned around to see Arthur standing there in less than casual clothes. He was wearing a white v neck and black basketball shorts. His feet were left bare as he walked towards his friends, sat on the couch with his feet on the coffee table, and began watching television.

"How can you just come in here and start watching tv without expecting any questions from us?" asked Mary who was shocked by his calmness.

"I'll answer your questions, if you ask them." Arthur said nonchalantly as he scrolled through the tv guide for something interesting to watch. He landed on the Tokyo News Network channel.

The woman on the screen was talking about the recent attack at the Ikaruga Stadium as well as the appearance of a Britannian Prince and the quietness of the Japanese government and the Black Knights.

"The news needs to begin to find out accurate information. Nothing they are saying actually happened." Arthur said angrily at the continued manipulation made by the TNN.

"So what actually happened?" asked Mary, wondering what had actually happened that the news was keeping quiet. Her face showed signs of interest and happiness. Arthur knew if he didn't say anything, he'd probably suffer a death worse than being shot and left to bleed for hours.

"Well a blimp that was used for advertising had shut down the shields and had dropped down three Nemean knightmares from Peace Mark. They fought with the attendees after killing one of them. They were defeated, but one of them attacked the crowd and I was left hanging for my life. Luckily one of the knightmares caught me and the pilot turned out to be my cousin, Dash ri Britannia." Arthur explained, leaving out major details, especially regarding the Mirage company.

"REALLY? HOW IS HE? IS HE CHARMING OR IS HE LIKE HIS FATHER?" asked Caroline wondering how the Prince was actually like.

Arthur thought for a little bit and he came up with, "He's kind of like me."

This crushed Caroline's hopes and dreams of meeting a prince charming that would carry her away to the homeland in an amazing castle and living happily ever after. She was the daughter of a famous scientist and a Knight of the Rounds, but that couldn't compare to being a Princess.

"Well was that all you guys wanted to ask me or is there more?" asked Arthur, annoyed that his friend thought his personality was depressing. He could tell by her facial expression and he wasn't happy about it.

"What about college? Or are you joining the Black Knights like my dad said you would?" asked Mark, wanting to find out is Arthur would truly join the military.

The news of Arthur joining the military shocked everyone to their core. Why would Arthur, someone who hated war, join a military group?

"I don't know yet. I might, but I don't think it's likely. The Peace Mark conflict in the Indian Ocean isn't really worth going signing up for to be honest. I could stay here and help out with Mirage instead." Arthur explained.

"I however, will be going to Britannia and will be attending West Point!" yelled out Gabriel from his seat. Everyone's eyes fell upon him, questioning his decision.

"I want to be like my father. He was a Knight of the Rounds, which was the highest military position ever achieved by someone in our family. So I want to go above that and become the Knight of One!" Gabriel said excitedly.

"How will you do it? Just attending West Point isn't useful. You'll need reference from a current knight." Mark explained. However Gabriel laughed at that statement.

"I know that! That's why I'm going to be working under the Knight of Six, Anya Alstreim! She's a friend of my father's and with her recommendation, I can do it!" Gabriel yelled out happily.

What he didn't know was that Gabriel wasn't the only one wanting to go to West Point.

* * *

**Mirage Tower, Tokyo Settlement, United States of Japan**

"You want to train under Lady Alstreim?" asked Lelouch with a serious tone and expression. His daughter had come to Mirage Tower to speak with him as she wanted a favor, to go to West Point to become a Knight.

"Yes. I don't really see any college that interests me, besides, I get to be close to Aunt Nunnally if I pass the exam and become recommended." Aiko explained. The mention of his younger sister caused Lelouch's eye to twitch. He hadn't spoken with Nunnally in years and for all he knew, she might hate him. They weren't on good terms after the death of the Demon King and their relationship had been on a hiatus with Lelouch going to trials and beginning the creation of the Mirage Corporation.

"I see. I can have it arranged, but only if you truly want to go." Lelouch added, wanting his daughter to seriously consider this choice which could and would affect her future.

* * *

**July 3rd, 2038 a.t.b.  
**

**Imperial Palace Venia, New Pendragon, Empire of Britannia**

The tall and beautiful lady had just arrived from a meeting with the Black Knights leader, Zero. She was dressed fully in a white blazer with a white skirt and white high heels. The recent events in Tokyo had put the world on edge. The fact that Peace Mark could invade Tokyo through a Mirage blimp was a sign of traitors in Japan.

So the Empress of Britannia was going to take a quick break from the world's events by meeting with her son whom she hadn't seen in almost half a year. Rick su Britannia, 1st Prince of Britannia, who had left for West Point in 2037 for military training under the Knight of Five, Ashton Ashford.

Most people didn't believe that Rick su Britannia could survive West Point. Especially with his _condition_. But, he had recently completed his training and had returned to New Pendragon earlier that week, proving everyone wrong.

So Nunnally vi Britannia decided it would be best to visit her son as well as ask his opinion about the recent Ikaruga incident.

As the Empress walked along the corridors, she heard a crash and the breaking of glass from the door along the right side of the hallway. She hastened her stroll and entered the door which led to the vast kitchen. Once inside, the Empress saw the source of the sound. Sitting on the floor, a maid was cleaning up a mess which consisted of food, glass cups, and glass plates.

The brown haired maid looked up after hearing the entrance of someone and she quickly stood up and bowed before the Empress. "Your majesty! I-I apologize for this mess! I-I'll clean it up immediately!" she stuttered.

"It's alright. Here, I'll clean up this mess and you can remake the Prince's lunch." Nunnally said as she picked up the glass in her hands and dumped it all into the nearby trashcan. Nunnally picked up all of the remaining shards and the destroyed food and threw every last bit into the trash, washing her hands right after and exiting the room as the maid prepared another lunch.

As she walked along the hallway once more, she took a left turn and entered a pair of double doors. The next room she entered was the library of the palace which was said to be the most spacious and most luxurious room of the estate. The Empress walked along the main walkway and she found where the Prince sat.

He was reading a book in braille near a window. Nunnally walked over silently and she sat across from her son. She waited for him to finish his page and close his book after marking the page with his bookmark. She noticed that Rick smiled widely as he set his book off to the side. Nunnally studied her child's features and she couldn't help, but noticed the similarities he had between herself and his father.

Rick's hair was similar to Nunnally's in color as were their bangs. Rick's eyes and the rest of his hair was like his father. His hair was spiky at the ends like him and his eyes were of an azure color as well. These features brought sadness to Nunnally's heart since his father died during the last war.

"So what's been going on? I presume something out of place has happened recently." Rick said with a serious tone and face. His eyes shut as his eyebrows slanted themselves and his smile turned into a frown. Nunnally knew that Rick knew what had happened, since his hearing was extremely enhanced ever since he lost his sight five years ago.

"Something is out of place. Tokyo was attacked by terrorists yesterday. It seems that there are traitors in Japan and probably even in Mirage." Nunnally explained. Rick kept quiet for a while as he began to think.

"So that means the U.F.N. has to have a meeting discussing the whole Peace Mark situation right? When will that be?" asked Rick as he sat back in his chair.

"This week on the 5th. We're going to be going to Iceland since it is near Britannian, European, and Briton territory. Also, the Black Knights will be protecting the meeting at all times." Nunnally explained to her son. Despite their recent reunion after six months, now wasn't the time to reminisce about old times.

"I see. My guess is that the Lamperouges will arrive as well. I doubt that Lelouch will be able to stay quiet about this one. What about Dash? Will he be escorting you?" Rick asked his mother. If Dash was the person Rick thought he was, then he'd be attending the meeting as well.

"Dash may come. I do expect him to, but he hasn't said anything yet." Nunnally explained as she looked out the window. The sun was high in the sky, but would soon disappear into the horizon.

"What are the odds of a Peace Mark attack?" asked Rick as he leaned his head against his upright arm.

"We're not sure. I was talking to Ra-Zero and he said the odds were low, but to play it safe our fleet is going to be accompanied by 9th Generation knightmares sent from Japan." Nunnally explained as she recalled her earlier talk with the masked man.

"I thought we had our own 9th Generation frames." Rick said, recalling what the Knight of Five said not too long ago about their Energy Wing Project.

"I thought so too, but it seems that the Camelot R&D doesn't have possession of those machines any longer. They scrapped the project and haven't attempted remaking any of the completed models." Nunnally said as she remembered the file she had received from the Camelot not too long ago.

"Do you think it was because of Peace Mark? Didn't they hack Camelot recently?" asked Rick as he tapped his finger on the table.

"Yes they did, but the project ended before the hacking. So they couldn't have gotten their hands on the Energy Wing blueprints and nor could they have deleted the files from our database." Nunnally explained. Rick just made a disapproving noise. For some reason, Rick couldn't believe that such a prestigious and powerful project would be ended so abruptly, especially with the growing terror threat from Peace Mark.

* * *

**July 4th, 2038 a.t.b.**

**Black Knight HQ, Tokyo Settlement, United States of Japan  
**

The Black Knights were in a predicament. Three days ago, the Ikaruga Stadium in Tokyo was under attack by Peace Mark knightmares that had infiltrated using a Mirage blimp as their transport. So the military company had called in those connected to the incident for questioning. Including Lelouch Lamperouge. Most people didn't know about his past and most of those who did were either dead or retired by now.

Only a small number of people knew the truth and one of them was currently present. United Federation of Nations Supreme Chairwoman and major supporter of the Black Knights, Kaguya Sumeragi was present at the meeting currently taking place at Black Knights HQ in Tokyo. Along with her was the CEO of the Black Knights, Zero, and many other high ranking officers in the Black Knights and the Japanese Government. Also present were those directly involved in the incident two days ago. Among them were the three pilots of the three custom knightmares that fought against the Peace Mark forces. Also present was Lelouch Lamperouge, former 99th Emperor of Britannia. And finally the woman who took command over the zone during the clean up was June Shuska, pilot of the Shen-Long knightmare.

The room they were currently in, the Meeting Room, was spacious and luxurious. It had a long elliptical table on one side of the room with a giant rotating globe behind it. Across from the table was a lone desk with a chair for those who were sharing their side of the story during these kinds of meetings. And behind said desk were multiple rows of comfortable and padded seats similar to those found in school auditoriums.

Currently sitting in the lone chair between the Black Knight and Japanese higher ups and those called for questioning was Lelouch Lamperouge, dressed in a pure white suit with gold lining. He chose that particular suit as a memoir to his former Emperor robes that he wore in 2018 a long time ago. Lelouch found it ironic to wear clothes with similar colors. He found it humorous. However, the current situation wasn't a laughing matter as his entire company could be destroyed or handed over to a new person should they suspect him to be responsible for the recent attack.

And Lelouch knew that he couldn't use his special curse that he had put away for almost twenty years. For if he used it now, he would more than likely be imprisoned, killed, or worse. So he relaxed his pupils and his stance as he waited for them to finish talking among themselves and allow him to share what he had found.

"You may begin, Mr. Lamperouge." Kaguya said sternly. Lelouch couldn't help but smile. Kaguya had grown immensely since the last time they had met in person. Back then she was a strong and independent young woman, around Nunnally's age. Today she was still of the same personality, but her kindness wavered into seriousness and her former child self had become a grown up woman that could attract just about anyone. Anyone, except for Zero.

Lelouch stood from his seat and began sharing his side of the story. "Two days ago, July 1st, 2038 a.t.b. was when an attack took place on Ikaruga Stadium by forces identified as Peace Mark knightmares. I was having a meeting at Mirage Tower in downtown Tokyo when the news of this attack came in. When I found out that they infiltrated Tokyo by using one of the Mirage blimps we used for advertising for the Japan Knight Battles, I payed a visit to Okinawa International where the blimp had taken off and I found out from officials there that the original crew and cargo of the blimp had gone missing the day before and that the blimp took off on the 1st without any irregularities. The crew was found dead within one of the hangars later that day."

Lelouch sat down after reading a summarized version of the information he had. The council spoke among themselves for a good ten minutes and after settling down, Kaguya spoke out. "So you are saying that those who attacked the Ikaruga Stadium had infiltrated Okinawa International, killed your crew, and took off using a Mirage Blimp without setting off any alarm or suspicions?"

"That's correct." Lelouch replied.

"Then how is it possible that the Peace Mark team infiltrated Okinawa without setting off any alarms or without alerting the Okinawan Fleet?" Kaguya asked Lelouch, pointing out a possible flaw in his explanation.

"I wouldn't know. Shouldn't you be asking those that were actually at Okinawa? Isn't it your job to find out how they got through your defenses? I'm only here to tell you what I found out. Now that I've answered your question, I will be taking my leave. I have a meeting to attend. Politics are no longer important to me. Especially with what happened on the Ikaruga long ago." Lelouch said, biting his teeth with intense venom with the last sentence. He stood up from his seat and exited the room.

Kaguya tried her best to ignore him and his obvious hatred over past events and she continued with the meeting. "Now up next is pilot of the JKB-029 Gloucester Spike, Jean Sharolin." Kaguya said as a woman who appeared to be in her early twenties stood up. She had long black hair that ended at her waist as well as turquoise eyes that showed signs of boredom and nervousness. It seemed waiting there for the past hour took it's toll, but now that she was next for questioning, the anxiety that had disappeared was now back.

She sat straight up in the chair where Lelouch formerly sat and she waited for them to allow her to begin. "What happened at Ikaruga Stadium on July 1st?" asked Kaguya.

"The first round of the Japanese Knight Battles was about to end when the pilot of the Glasgow Spike, Dash ri Britannia, was preparing the final blow. But before he could attack, the Mirage blimp had dropped off three Nemean knightmares from the sky. They had lowered the Blaze Luminous defense sphere in some way which allowed them to enter. My guess is they hacked the system, but it is possible they had agents within the stadium already. Anyway, as the other participants began evacuating, I launched out in my knightmare with the pilot of the Arbroath and we fought them off until the Black Knights arrived." Jean explained in very little detail and in a very unprofessional tone.

"Anything else?" Zero asked, speaking for the first time. "Nothing else." Jean answered.

"I see. You may leave. Now I want the pilot of the Arbroath, Jack Washington, to come up." Zero said in an irritated tone. He was looking for anything out of the ordinary. To see if there was something more to the incident than anyone could see. Everyone's attention turned to the tall and middle aged man who had messy brown hair as well as tired looking blue eyes. He was standing in a very slouched posture which stayed the same when he sat down in the questioning chair.

"Jake Washington, I presume your are related to the famous George Washington, are you not?" Zero asked as he was very curious about this man's past.

"I am." Jake replied in a voice that boomed throughout the room. Despite the loud and deep voice, Jake appeared calm which led some of those present to believe this was his regular tone.

"Now what happened on July 1st of 2038 a.t.b.?" asked Kaguya, wanting this questioning to end already as she placed her head into her hands.

"As the first round was ending, the alarms went off and I was told by my knightmare engineers that we were under attack. So I told them to open the gates and prepare my frame for launch. They told me the enemy had the advantage in numbers and they didn't want me to get killed. So I just entered my machine and launched out, destroying the gate in the process. Once I was out on the field I saw two other custom knightmares had the same idea that I did so we fought together to destroy the invaders. We beat them quickly and later on after the Black Knights arrived I found out that we were up against Peace Mark which surprised me. I thought that they were more experienced since they were giving those stationed in the Indian Ocean a hard time." Jake explained in a very detailed manner. "So now what? Can I leave?" Jake asked.

"Yes. Up next, Dash ri Britannia." Kaguya said as Jake exited the room, passing by Dash who sat down in the questioning seat just as the others had before him.

"What happened on July 1st of 2038 a.t.b.?" asked Kaguya.

"I was battling Insano Bradley and was close to defeating him. But he was killed by invading Nemean knightmares from Peace Mark. I fought them off alongside Jake Washington and Jean Sharolin. It was relatively easy to do, surprisingly. After we destroyed them, I saved a pedestrian from falling off of the damaged stands. After that I met with June Shuska after she took command of the area when the Black Knights arrived." Dash said as quickly as he possibly could. He wanted to go in and out of this meeting as quick as he could and each time they called out another person's name aside from his own, he cursed inwardly.

"Is that all?" asked Zero, wanting to see if Dash had encountered anyone else or seen anything out of the ordinary.

"Nothing more." Dash replied as he recalled the events.

"You may go now. Up next is June Shuska." Kaguya said as Dash exited the room. Once he was past the doors, he saw that a very famous and infamous man was standing there waiting for him. His black hair was long, but it didn't go past his neck. His violet eyes of wisdom and sorrow looked at him with resentment. His mouth formed a smile that sent a shiver up Dash's spine.

"Mr. Lamperouge. Why are you here?" asked Dash, curious as to why his uncle came to see him.

"We need to have a talk, concerning the meeting tomorrow." Lelouch said sternly. His smirk curved downwards into a frown as he began speaking about the serious situation they were in.

"What of it? Are you going to attend?" asked Dash as he began walking down the hall with his relative whom he hadn't seen in almost a decade.

"No. I'll be working things out at Mirage. That is why I wanted you to be extremely careful about security and the safety of the Empress when going to Iceland. Despite it being far from Peace Mark territory, it is near Briton, which we all know is haywire since their fall from glory." Lelouch said as he recalled what happened so long ago.

"So you want me to be in charge of protecting the Empress and you want me to be extremely careful because you don't trust the former supporters of the Demon King? It seems that you did care for your sister more than you did for the world." Dash stated as he remembered the numerous comments he heard about Lelouch and his brother. It was said that they both planned on destroying the entire world for their own glory and amusement, but now Dash could see that Lelouch wasn't like that.

"That's correct. I want Nunnally to be safe. I don't want her to be in any form of danger. These are dark times and we can't rule out an attack ever. And I'd also recommend that you bring along the pilots you aligned yourself with at Ikaruga Stadium. From what I here, they are extremely skilled and their assistance wouldn't be a mistake." Lelouch finished as he hastened his pace.

Dash stood there confused about Lelouch's actions. If Lelouch truly was the last obstacle against the Demon King and former 99th Emperor of Britannia, then why couldn't he protect his sister with his own forces? Why was it that he asked Dash for assistance?

Lelouch couldn't help, but think the same thing. In his mind he was scowling at the fact that he couldn't get near his sister thanks to the forced restraining order placed by the Black Knights many years ago. In that time they believed that Lelouch was nothing but a deceiver and that his usage of the power named, Geass, was a sin and that he was not to be trusted. Unknown the them, however, he already used his power on Nunnally and it wouldn't work twice. But if he told them that it would have been worse because then they would know he was willing to use his ability upon his own flesh and blood. His thoughts went back to the meeting they had so many years ago.

* * *

**January 5th, 2019 a.t.b.**

**Horai Island, United States of China**

"After much deliberation, we have come up with the final conclusion. A restraining order will be in place for the continued protection of her highness, Empress Nunnally vi Britannia from the dangers that Lelouch vi Britannia has brought with him. And so, as of tomorrow, Lelouch vi Britannia will not be able to get within 500 meters of Empress Nunnally. Also, Lelouch vi Britannia will never be able to come into any form of contact with the Empress and will not even be able to communicate with her by any means. Should Lelouch vi Britannia break this restraining order, the punishment will be life in prison. Do you understand?" asked Zero, the man who was looking down upon Lelouch from his stand.

Lelouch scowled at the symbol standing up there. Whomever this person was, he didn't like Lelouch one bit. He knew that since it was Zero himself who forced this to happen. The black haired former Emperor looked up and replied, "Yes." and with that, Zero slammed the gavel down hard and announced the meeting was over. "And Lelouch vi Britannia, I do recommend you use your remaining time, wisely." Zero said as he left the room with other members of the U.F.N. Supreme Council.

Lelouch looked to his left and saw Nunnally staring at the table before her, tears threatening to poke from her eyes. He sighed as he thought over how their futures would continue. They could never see each other in person again. They couldn't keep physical contact either. And what made things worse was that they couldn't even communicate by any means. Basically Lelouch was being sentenced to a life without Nunnally. It made his heart ache, but at least it wasn't anything worse than that.

As the people within the court began to exit, Lelouch walked over towards his sister, who was being accompanied by their older half-sister, Cornelia li Britannia. "Lelouch, despite everything that's happened, I'll leave the Empress to you for the remainder of the afternoon. But at five o'clock today I will be returning with her highness to the homeland. That gives you four hours." Cornelia said sternly before walking out of the room. Lelouch looked down at his little sister who still had her eyes focused on the table before her. It seemed that she didn't want to stay with Lelouch or that she couldn't take the separation. Lelouch didn't know which it was.

But no matter what she was feeling or what she was thinking and despite the damned rules set by the restraining order, Lelouch would ensure Nunnally's safety, even if he was stuck on the moon, Lelouch would make sure that she was never in danger.

* * *

**July 5th, 2038 a.t.b.**

**Manhattan**** International, York Settlement, New York, Empire of Britannia**

The sun began to peak over the horizon as the workers at Manhattan Airport rushed to ensure the Avalon class ship launched from the airport, before anyone in the public could find out what was going on. This was a secret operation and in order to make sure it stayed that way, the _Eden_, would launch early in the morning as the citizens of the York Settlement began to awaken. By the time the work day began, the Eden would be well on it's way towards Iceland, the site of the U.F.N. meeting that afternoon.

Along with the Eden, two Logres class ships, the _Nebula _and the _Cosmic_, would launch out with numerous knightmare frames on board to ensure the continued protection of the Empress. Among the many knightmare frames in these ships was a small group of custom knightmares, consisting of those who fought against Peace Mark at the Ikaruga Stadium earlier that week as well as the best pilots in the Britannian military, the famous Knights of the Rounds.

Despite the massive time spent away from battle, the KOR were still the best at what they did, which was fighting. However, time took it's effect and not every knight was still alive. The only ones currently present were the Knights of Two, Three, Five, and Six. Henry Tauren, Gino Weinberg, Ashton Ashford, and finally Anya Alstreim. These four were the only ones left. But according to some reports that had came in only days ago, it was possible that some new pilots would be sent to train under the knights and eventually join the KOR. But right now they needed to focus more on the current situation at hand and not their replacements.

Just as in the past, these pilots had the same knightmares. The Gawain II, the Tristan Divider, the Lancelot ORION, and the Mordred. These machines were all upgraded to the fullest extent, but they didn't have the Energy Wing System that the world expected them to have. Unfortunately, the Energy Wings were restricted and the project for such weapons in Britannia ended not too long ago.

But with 9th Generation frames or even 1st Generation frames, the Knights would do their best to destroy the enemy and protect their Empress, even if it meant their lives. Their dedication was strong and their loyalty was even stronger, but none of them could match up to the abilities of another man by the code name of "Orange".

The fleet of three took off and began their journey to Iceland in an attempt to solve the whole Peace Mark situation. The world didn't like that Peace Mark still existed, so the Empress would do her best to convince other members of the U.F.N. to join in the fight against the organization that threatens peace.

* * *

**Four Hours Later...**

**Avalon Class Ship, Eden**

Despite the dangerous situation they were in, the Knights of the Rounds were very calm and relaxed. Rather than being on Standby like they were supposed to be, Gino had convinced his peers to take a small break in the Lounge for a good twenty minutes and then return to Standby before they landed. Despite the obvious stupidity in his logic, the other Knights agreed as they had been sitting in their knightmares this whole trip.

Gino, a tall man in his early forties was still strong and as happy as he was when he was younger. His looks hadn't changed much, despite the obvious wrinkles in his face. His hair began to fade into a darker shade of blonde, rather than grey, unlike his companion the Knight of Two. Henry Tauren looked much older than he pleased. His hair became fully grey and according to doctor's, his body was weakening. It was unfortunate really, but the Knight of Two was still strong and still a fighter.

The Knight of Five, Ashton Ashford was the second youngest of the group and was in his late thirties. He still retained his young looks from when he was in his twenties, but his fighting spirit only increased with his age. The youngest of the group was Anya Alstreim, in her early thirties-late twenties and she still retained the same bored expression as always and she was always on some sort of electronic device. However, she wasn't as quiet and as nonchalant as she was in the past. Growing up with her adoptive father, Mr. Gottwald on an orange farm taught her how to be more appreciative and that smiling isn't such a bad thing, so she smiled from time to time, but her laugh was a rare thing to hear.

The group of four were talking about the Peace Mark incident as well as the involvement from the Prince, Dash ri Britannia. "I think that he should be a knight like us. I mean he did help defeat up to three Peace Mark frames." Gino said as he threw a dart at the target circle placed on the wall. Sitting on the couch to his right, reading a book was Henry who had glasses on for reading. "I disagree. I believe he should be a commander and learn strategical tactics in warfare. He could possibly help the army find and destroy the Peace Mark HQ." Henry stated as he closed his book after marking his page.

"I think he should get into agriculture." Anya said suddenly, causing the knights to look at her in confusion.

"We all know you like farming Anya, but don't you think the Prince should be more focused on changing the world for the better, rather than focus on farming?" asked Ashton from his place, standing against the wall.

"Still." Anya replied quietly as she rapidly pressed her fingers against her touch screen phone.

"What about you Ashton? What do you think the Prince should do with his life?" Henry asked, taking off his glasses and pocketing them in his coat.

"I think-" Ashton was interrupted by the sudden sound of an explosion. The ship shook slightly and alarms began to ring throughout the entire fleet as missile warnings went off at the same time as orders to get to battle stations came in.

The knights quickly ran towards the hangars where their knightmares were waiting. They quickly ran up the stairs docked next to their frames cockpits and they strapped themselves in for battle. The machines, Gawain II, Lancelot ORION, Mordred, and Tristan Divider all came to life as the Eden's hangar doors opened for launch.

"This is the Knight of Two, Henry Tauren, give us an update on the current situation. We need updated IFF as well as damage reports on the fleets ships." Henry ordered through his earpiece as he went down the launch check list. "Landspinners, flight system, missiles, slash harkens, and Hadron Cannons are all check." With that the Gawain II slowly drove onto the linear launch pad. The Gawain was hooked up to the pad and the electric currents within the linear launcher began to surge at high speeds.

"Henry Tauren, Gawain II, launching!" the Knight of Two yelled out as he pushed his knightmares controls forward. The linear launcher fired out the Gawain into the morning sky as the battle against the unknown enemy began.

"This is Eden. Sir Tauren, we have confirmed three Caerleon class ships headed towards us with numerous Sutherlands launching out from them. From what we've gained so far these aren't Peace Mark forces." said one of the radar operators on board the Eden.

"Caerleon class and Sutherlands? What is this?" Henry whispered as he flew towards the incoming enemy. Launching out from the two Logres class ships, Nebula and Cosmic, were numerous up to date Vincent models, exactly the same as their predecessors, aside from the new computer programming and the new standard issue floatation systems based upon the concept of variable swept wings. Whenever a knightmare would go to a certain speed, the wings would sweep backwards to go at a much faster speed and according to engineers, the design would also allow the knightmare to carry a bigger payload or more weaponry.

Henry could only scowl at the enemy, whomever they were, as they would attack the Empress when she was coming in for peace. But what made him more angry was that someone must have tipped off this group about the secret operation, hence the current attack.

Of course an investigation would commence, but right now the Knight of Two had to protect the Empress. He activated his main long range weapons, the Hadron Cannons that were extremely restricted after the end of the Third Pacific War, but his were advanced and were upgraded as often as possible as his goal was to protect the royals and he would break any laws and any restrictions to do so.

The cannons opened like the mouth of a dog when preparing to bark and along with a high pitched sound, two powerful beams of destructive energy colored black and crimson tore through the sky and hit the incoming enemy with ease. The beams destroyed everything it touched, including one of the enemies Caerleon class ships which didn't have a powerful Blaze Luminous shield, resulting in it's destruction. As the enemy ship blew out smoke from it's damaged areas, the Britannian Vincents finally launched out and began engaging the enemy.

"Destroy the enemy and protect her highness at all costs!" Henry yelled through his mic which echoed throughout the speakers of all the Britannian pilots as they flew to protect the Empress who wanted peace. On the radar screen of the Gawain II, three friendly blips appeared behind him, signaling the launch of his fellow knights. "What took so long?" Henry asked, wondering why they couldn't come in earlier.

"Something went wrong with the linear catapult. They fixed it around the time you blew up their ship. But now it's our turn!" Gino replied with a smirk as he pushed his Tristan Divider forward in it's fortress mode to reach the enemy at a much faster pace. Gino began to fly in crazy maneuvers as he shot upon the enemy using his Tristan's machine cannons located on the front of the cockpit.

Explosions followed soon after his machine's explosive rounds hit. Multiple fireballs fell through the sky as the Knight of Three tore up the battlefield. But he wasn't the only one. Following his lead, Ashton sliced through the remaining knightmares that survived the barrage that Gino put up.

"Who are these guys anyway?" Gino asked as he continued to press the triggers on his machine's controls, unleashing powerful storms of armor piercing rounds into the sky.

"We haven't found out just yet. All we do know is that they aren't Peace Mark. But it doesn't matter anyway! we have to kill them and protect her majesty!" Ashton yelled out as he pushed his Lancelot forward to slice through the cockpit of another Sutherland, the knightmare exploding in the distance as he sped away from the explosion and towards another enemy frame.

"All enemies must be destroyed." Anya said nonchalantly as always as she took aim upon the incoming swarm of Sutherlands. Once lock on was achieved, she pressed the two triggers and unleashed four beams from her Stark Hadron Cannon. The beams were aimed at the enemies knightmares and the Caerleon ship behind it, however, this proved useless as something repelled the attack and nothing was destroyed. "They, blocked it?" Anya asked, amazed that her powerful weaponry could be stopped.

She activated her knightmares factspheres and sure enough at the head of the pack were three machines. Two of them were RPI-V4L Gareth knightmares and the last machine in the trio was the experimental IFX-4DW1 Aggravain, predecessor to the Gareth and successor to the IFX-V301 Gawain.

It seemed that these three machines had fired their Hadron Cannons, a total of six, upon the four beamed Stark Hadron Cannon, the end result being a massive explosion of energy in the middle of the battlefield.

"Where did they get those anyway? I thought that they were kept within Britannia!" Gino yelled out, amazed that more Hadron equipped knightmares had appeared.

"Apparently not. It doesn't matter now, destroy them!" Henry ordered as he went head to head with the trio alongside the Mordred and Tristan Divider. "Ashton, you keep your eye upon the enemy and keep the Empress safe while we deal with these three!" Henry yelled, wanting to keep a Knight of the Round near the Empress.

"Of course." Ashton replied, attacking his enemies at a much fast pace than before since he didn't have to wait for Gino to attack them first, allowing the Knight of Five to unleash his full potential.

As the Knights sped towards the incoming Hadron Trio, something attacked the Mordred and Tristan Divider head on. The Knight of Two ignored them, knowing his allies could fend for themselves while he attack his enemy, with the goal of defending her highness and not failing orders given to him by his the past Emperor.

While the Knight of Two continued on, the Knight of Six and Three looked on at the two machines that attacked them. They were noticeably similar. The bigger and obviously more bulky of the two was the RZA-6DG Mordred's close combat counterpart, the RZA-6DG/B Bors, which was developed years ago, but was left on the drawing board because of the ridiculous idea of a machine like the Mordred with melee weaponry. And yet here it was, with the MVS Axes in it's hands. The Bors was had various shades of blue as it's main color with white highlights and gold trim. It also had front air intakes as shoulder armor and it had large and lengthy arms almost as big as the entire frame itself.

Floating beside it was the long gone RPI-209 Gloucester-Tristan Custom which was formerly used by the Knight of Three for practice before the development of the Tristan model. This machine was a hybrid between the Tristan and Gloucester and the differences between itself and it's brethren was it's wings which could be folded down as well as the MVS blades it was equipped with. So it seemed that knightmares from the past were here to confront their successors.

And so, the Tristan Divider unleash it's MVS Poleaxes to battle the Gloucester-Tristan and see which of the two was superior. After seeing the Knight of Three bring out his own melee weapons, the pilot of the Gloucester-Tristan did the same, however, it brought out the two separate pieces of the once united MVS Excalibur which was supposed to be destroyed decades ago. But it seemed that someone was continuously pulling strings and allowing weapons to continue to exist in a so called, peaceful world.

Gino sped forward and attacked with his poleaxes, striking with his right one, clashing with the powerful Excalibur swords his enemy wielded. But Gino knew alot about the weapons he once used. They were unbeatable. And their special perk was the ability to gain energy from any and all machines that had an energy output. Thus making the blade more stronger.

And that was what Gino's enemy was currently doing. So he would have to find a way to attack the enemy without clashing their weapons. While he was stuck with that dilemma, Anya was firing off her machine's homing missiles upon the enemy Bors.

The missiles impacted against the enemy armor, but left nothing, not even a scratch, which proved that it's armor was indeed as strong as the Mordred's. The Bors sped forward at an amazingly high speed, much faster than the Mordred and it struck it's axe down upon the Mordred's shoulder armor/Stark Hadron Cannon. The impact was great as the Knight of Five's cockpit shook. Anya looked at the enemy and saw the capability her enemy held. The MVS Axes had the same energy consumption ability as the Excalibur swords which proved to be a problem.

"You are nothing but a copy cat. You will be destroyed." Anya said monotonously as she pushed away her enemy and shot off her machine's Stark Hadron Cannons, which she knew no melee weapon could withstand. But instead of using it's MVS Axes to block the attack in similar fashion to the Knight of One many decades ago, the Bors crossed it's arms in front of it and it's circular elbow mounted armor began to glow green and a Blaze Luminous took shape. The diagonal shape of the Luminous deflected the Hadron beams in four directions away from the Bors, destroying some of it's own allies in the process, one of them being the Gareth's currently in battle with the Gawain II.

The Knight of Two cringed as he shot missiles upon the enemy Gareth, which dodged each projectile with quick speed and accuracy. So the Knight of Two would go into close combat and slice away at his enemies since he knew they were running low on missiles, just as he was. And from the Gawain's forearms came MVS short swords that it wielded in each hand.

The Gawain II sped up and sliced in a vertical motion upwards, however, the Gareth backed up and dodged the attack. So, the Knight of Two opened his machine's Hadron Cannons and opened fire at close range. This proved somewhat effective as the Gareth now lacked a right arm which meant one less enemy Hadron Cannon on the battlefield. But his enemy wasn't dead yet and neither was the pilot of the Aggravain which was floating off in the distance, watching the battle continue, causing Henry to scowl.

As he chased after the Gareth, something caught his eye. On radar and on screen, an ally was speeding at incredible speeds towards the enemy Sutherlands, slicing through them with a trail of energy following it. The allied knightmare came towards the Knight of Two and sliced down upon the Gareth the Knight of Two was having trouble destroying.

"Come now Henry. Show your true strength to the enemy." said the pilot with a smirk as he overlooked the battlefield, formulating numerous plans in his mind. On screen, the Knight of Two smiled at the face of his former student, Dash ri Britannia who was piloting his custom knightmare, the BKB-023 Trident, a hybrid of the Lancelot Conquista, Lancelot ALBION, Gloucester, and the famous Shinkiro.

This machine was colored all white with crimson as its secondary color. The legs were of the Lancelot Conquista entirely, while the waist's forward waist armor was from the custom Gloucester that Cornelia li Britannia used to pilot. The upper body was of the ALBION, but it had factspheres on the chest armor, similar to the former Lancelot models. The arms were of the Lancelot Conquista as well, complete with Blaze Luminous shielding and the same shoulder armor. The head of the knightmare was of the Shinkiro, but it had three horns pointing backwards, rather than one. And finally the floatation system was the latest mass produced float system in Britannia, but this one was customized with materials from the Energy Wing System, giving it occasional bursts of speed, leaving behind a trail of light. It's weapons consisted of it's waist and arm mounted slash harkens, and it's MVS swords. For defense it had the Blaze Luminous and the Absolute Defense Territory from the Shinkiro, however, this format of the shielding could be used as a weapon in close range,allowing the shield hexagons to be used as blades against the enemy if need be.

"Now let's turn the tide of the battle!" Dash yelled as he and Henry attacked the remaining Aggravain, using their melee weapons to slice at the enemy from all sides. Despite the pilot's best efforts, it couldn't dodge every attack, resulting in some parts of it's body being damaged or destroyed. The Aggravain had only one arm and part of it's left leg left destroyed in the attack, but if this kept up it would be shot down soon.

So the pilot of the Aggravain made a full retreat while the Son of the Demon King and the Knight of Two assisted their allies. The pilots attacking Gino and Anya had not gained an upper hand, but they were not losing the fight either, the battle being a continued stalemate. But this would change with the Knight of Two and a Prince of Britannia on the Knights side. And their enemy knew this, resulting in yet another full retreat.

"We cannot let them escape. Everyone go in and pursue the enemy! We will destroy them!" Dash yelled as he motivated the pilots under his command to repel the onslaught and take the battle to the enemy.

"Hell yeah! Let's go!" Gino yelled, his knightmare transforming into Fortress mode and leading their forces at top speed against the retreating Sutherlands. This sudden boost in morale caused even the Knight of Two to eagerly go after the enemy that dared to attack the Empress of Britannia and for good reason. Out of all the Knights, the Knight of Two was most loyal and most dedicated to protecting the Empress.

And this loyalty would be his death.

"Attention all forces! We've got a missile coming in from a high altitude! Type unknown! It's coming in fast!" yelled the radar operator of the Eden. Dash's attention turned up and as they had said, coming from the sky was a missile glowing a bright white. The missile split up into six parts in midair and the six warheads fell around the Eden, getting closer and closer to the ship until they all exploded. Each warhead was of a type not seen in almost twenty years. The Field Limitary Electrical Rocket, otherwise named the F.R.E.Y.R. which hadn't been used since the Third Pacific War.

The six orbs of blue and white energy swallowed the ship, releasing massive currents of electric energy. The orbs grew to a tremendous size not seen in history until they all collapsed and exploded with one final boom. The end result was the smoking remains of the Eden, falling into the ocean.

"Her highness! NUNNALLY!" Henry yelled as he sped back downwards to the falling ship which began to impact into the water. The Knight of Two wouldn't and couldn't accept the death of her highness, especially after the promise he mad to _him_. So he would go and find her, no matter the situation. Even if it meant his death. And so his dedication took him to his grave. From the remaining enemy Caerleon ships came one missile which was headed towards the sinking ruins of the Eden. The Britannian knightmares all did their best to shoot it down, but those who knew of it's power didn't try. Gino, Anya, Ashton, and even Dash knew that it was pointless. And so another F.R.E.Y.R. blast decimated the remains of the Eden along with Empress Nunnally vi Britannia and Knight of Two Henry Tauren.

"All forces...retreat to the Nebula and Cosmic. We're headed home..." Dash ordered as he led the surviving Britannian forces back to their surviving ships. What happened here would shatter the peace and change the world, forever...

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. Now what an ending to this chapter! I can't wait to see the reactions of the other characters when the news comes out about Nunnally's death. I apologize it ended like this, but this will certainly set up the stage for the war to come. Also know that you can look at the knightmares depicted here and all other chapters on the Code Geass Fanon Wiki! You'll also find many other pages regarding my stories and other FanFiction stories on that site, so check it out please and review this chapter! Share your thoughts and let me know how I'm doing! Thanks for reading and more will be coming soon-ish!**


End file.
